Estrelas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: para Linghunny. Misao e Aoshi, perdidos, como sempre...


**Disclaimer:**

**- Ruroni Kenshin não me pertence, eu sou apenas uma deturpadora de personagens.**

**Fic atrasada e especial para minha norinha – e amiga – mais que querida, Ling. Espero ter te dado o que você queria e um pouco do que merecia. E o resto do texto meloso fica pra outro lugar menos vergonhoso, eu ainda tenho uma fama de menina má a zelar... XD**

**Estrelas**

_**eu sei, você já parou de contar as estrelas do céu**_

_**e eu não, eu não posso mais te ajudar a dizer onde estão**_

_**seu olhar pesado me prende ao solo**_

_**e eu sei, eu não posso mais flutuar**_

_**entre estrelas do céu que você apagou**_

_**Estrelas / Ludov**_

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, extremamente incomodado.

Olhou em volta, buscando em todos os cantos daquele templo seco e vazio.

Uma chuva fina e apressada batia contra a madeira de fora, fazendo as chamas das velas formarem sombras estranhas no chão.

Quatro dias.

Há quatro dias ela não vinha, e pelo jeito, aquele dia não seria diferente.

É claro que isso o importava. Ele era... o _protetor_ dela.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força.

Ainda sentia o cheiro da flor que Misao havia usado no cabelo, quatro dias atrás. Para chamar sua atenção. Para mostrar a ele o quanto ela já era uma mulher. O quanto podia ser delicada, enfeitada, feminina... se ela ao menos soubesse o que aquilo sorriso de menina fazia dentro dele...

Mas não sabia.

Aoshi levantou-se, visivelmente cansado. Não conseguia meditar mais.

Como deixou que as coisas chegassem até aquele ponto?

Ah, claro. Se ele não tivesse sido estúpido o bastante em _retribuir_ o beijo que Misao lhe roubara na última visita... se tivesse sido mais firme, se tivesse lhe recriminado com o olhar antes de segurá-la com força nos braços... e não depois... se não fosse aquele cheiro de flor fresca em seus cabelos... talvez ela ainda estivesse lhe trazendo chá quente todas as tardes.

Balançou a cabeça, andando em círculos.

Como podia ter sido tão idiota?

Foi nesse momento que uma luz invadiu o templo, berrando como uma voz grossa e amarga vindo do céu. O trovão clareou toda a entrada e Aoshi pôde perceber uma esguia figura na chuva, escondida ao lado da porta.

-Misao. – chamou, baixo.

A menina sentiu o peito arder no meio da chuva fria. Apertou a bandeja sobre os braços, e se virou.

Esteve ali, todos aqueles dias. Na porta daquele templo tão oco e frio, com o chá fumegante em suas mãos, parada. Vendo a fumaça subir pelo copo até desaparecer. Sem se mover, sem dizer nada. Ouvindo o respirar abafado de Aoshi por trás das paredes de bambu. Sabia que não podia ficar parada para sempre.

Mas queria tanto tentar...

-Misao... – Aoshi chamou novamente, dando um passo em sua direção.

Ela se virou completamente, ainda do lado de fora. Um risco fino de luz atravessou o céu às suas costas, deixando seu rosto molhado e temeroso ainda mais visível.

O espadachim continuou a caminhar até ela, o olhar estático como sempre.

Como poderia se desculpar? Havia ofendido Aoshi-sama de uma maneira imperdoável... estava claro seu amor por ele, todos sabiam disso e ela não tinha ilusões de que ele não o notasse. Mas jamais deveria tê-lo beijado! Ela devia continuar parada, diante dele, servindo-lhe chá, todos os dias, até que ele estivesse pronto para ela.

Era assim que devia ser, certo?

Era assim que boas meninas se comportavam, certo?

Mas Misao não sabia ser uma boa menina. Ela só tinha dezoito anos, e esperar pelo futuro nunca fora uma das suas melhores qualidades.

Agora ele a odiaria.

Aoshi parou bem na sua frente, afastou uma mecha da franja molhada sobre seu rosto e sussurrou:

-Você pode ficar doente, Misao. Não devia sair nessas condições.

-Eu sinto muito, Aoshi-sama. – disse, abaixando os olhos. Ambos sabiam que aquelas desculpas não eram de uma criança que saiu na chuva.

Um silêncio mútuo os dominou, como se impondo sua presença dentro de suas mentes confusas. Misao não sabia o que fazer, devia ir embora? Devia se desculpar novamente?

Aoshi a olhava, hipnotizado. Como ele podia ser tão nojento, desejando daquela forma a menina que vira crescer... mas por que aquilo tinha de ser tão errado? Se tudo que ele queria era vê-la sorrir como da última vez, debaixo dos seus lábios...

-Isso é o meu chá? – perguntou, por fim, tentando desviar aqueles pensamentos.

-Oh, sim! Quer dizer, era... eu... – Misao corava furiosamente, quase deixando cair o copo da bandeja. Respirou fundo e enfim disse. – Está frio, Aoshi-sama, desculpe.

Aoshi sorriu discretamente.

-Vou tomá-lo assim mesmo.

Misao arregalou os olhos, sem entender, mas o espadachim já havia voltado ao seu lugar, sentando-se.

-Poderia me servir, Misao?

-Ah? Claro, Aoshi-sama.

A menina depositou a bandeja sobre a pequena mesa, sentando-se à frente do rapaz. Serviu o chá, mexendo com a colher o açúcar que havia se juntado no fundo.

Aoshi segurou o copo e deu um largo gole, sem se importar com a temperatura da bebida. Estava horrível.

-Aoshi-sama... eu... eu sinto muito...

-A chuva está parando. Não saímos para ver as estrelas há muito tempo, não é mesmo?

Misao piscou repetidas vezes, como se tentasse decifrar aquela mensagem.

Em vão.

-Eu acho que sim...

-Eu quase me esqueço como elas são, Misao. – fez uma longa pausa, a fitando. – A única coisa que me recordo delas, é que uma estrela não precisa de flores para ser bonita.

Aoshi deu outro gole, fechando os olhos.

O gosto, definitivamente, não importava. Ele tinha seu chá, como todos os outros dias.

E isso não podia ser ruim.

Misao encolheu as mãos, sentindo pela primeira vez que perdera a fala.

Voltou seus olhos para a janela, ansiosa. Depois para Aoshi, e sorriu.

Ela podia esperar a chuva terminar.

**OWARI**


End file.
